Aerobics in Space
|genre = Dynamic Fitness Steps / 80's Pop Music |10+ = Moon Cruise |25+ = Solar Trip |45+ = Galactic Journey |dg = |pc = to |gc = to (Arrows) |perf = Laura Ferretti |nowc = BEGINaerobic COOLaerobic INTENSEaerobic OUTROaerobic }}"Aerobics in Space" is a Just Sweat program featured in . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a girl with a neon 80's inspired outfit. She has long pink hair in a ponytail, and wears a purple crop top, a blue leotard with an orange stripe, purple patent leggings, light blue leg warmers, hot pink and orange wedges, a blue star earring, and an orange lightning bolt tattoo around her right eye. She also had pink shades that she threw aside in the beginning. During the cool down, she is seen without her shoes on, where she is wearing orange socks. Background The routine takes place within a spaceship. There are three windows which show a hot red planet (probably the Sun or Mars), red to black sky and random objects flying throughout the music, such as a small spaceship ridden by a green alien. In the spaceship, there are orange and pink neon lights everywhere. The dancer is standing in a circle of orange neon lights. Dance Quests * Finish "Moon Cruise" * Finish "Solar Trip" * Finish "Galactic Journey" * Get all sections in Intense * Get a 3 �� score * Get a 5 �� score Appearances in Mashups Aerobics in Space appears in the following Mashups: * Mas Que Nada * Mr. Saxobeat *''Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' * Wild Wild West Captions * Open Space * Superslownic * Supersonic Clap * Supersonic Hands * Supersonic Snap Trivia * The hair of the version of the avatar is taller in height. * This is the only Just Sweat program to have an avatar. * The Cool program track's original name is Nu Ol Shooz.https://soundcloud.com/steve-ouimette/nu-ol-shooz * The earring worn by the dancer is not present in the avatar. * The pictogram color changes through routines. At the beginning of the routine, the pictogram color is dark violet and the arrows are tangerine yellow. Then, the pictogram itself turns darker but the arrows color remain the same, and then the pictogram turns into dark purple and the arrows are vivid yellow. * Aerobics in Space is sampled in ''Sports ’Til I Drop''. Gallery Game Files Aerobics_cover_generic.png|''Aerobics in Space'' Aerobicsintensecover.png|''Aerobics in Space (Intense)'' Aerobicscoolcover.png|''Aerobics in Space (Cool)'' Aerobicscooldowncover.png|''Aerobics in Space (Cooldown)'' Aerobics_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Tex1_128x128_b51fa65f2ea0a114_14.png| album background Ziggy.png|Avatar on 96.png|Avatar on silhouettes2.png|A silhouette of the coach in Party Master files. In-Game Screenshots just-dance-4-ps3-58548.jpg| cover Others Action3 (1).jpg|Uplay action cover 11 AerobicInSpace.jpg|Background Videos Official Audio Aerobics In Space (Music Pack) - Just Dance Music Gameplays Just Dance 4 - Aerobics in Space (Sweat) - 10 minutes Aerobics In Space Just Dance 4 All Routines References Site Navigation de:Aerobics in Space Category:Songs Category:Just Sweat Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Warm Up Category:Laura Ferretti